The present invention relates to a vehicle ramp system and method of using ramp systems, and more particularly, to a ramp assembly that is constructed to cooperate with a vehicle hitch receiver and can be adjusted to accommodate use of the ramp assembly for loading and unloading of vehicles and accessories having different shapes and wheel base configurations.
Many known vehicle mounted ramp systems facilitate loading and unloading of a cargo area associated with an underlying vehicle. Some such systems simply include one or more rigid ramp sections that simply rest upon a transport vehicle during loading and unloading operations. Such systems are less than desirable and can present instances of undesired separation between the discrete ramp sections and the underlying vehicle. Such separation can be particularly problematic during loading and unloading operations wherein the separation is caused by unexpected translation of the vehicle and/or the discrete ramps during loading and unloading operations. Still further, use of such ramp systems commonly require independent transport of the discrete ramp sections to facilitate loading and unloading operations at different locations. Such systems also commonly present aggressive loading and unloading angles which render the ramp systems unusable for many manual or unpowered loading activities and present instances of tipping or rolling of the devices being loaded and/or unloaded.
Having recognized some of the shortcomings of such independent ramp systems, others provide ramp systems that are configured to be rigidly secured to frame members of an underlying vehicle via one or more fasteners or the like. Such configurations can detract from or interfere with other uses of the underlying vehicle that may require repeated or expeditious removal and association of the ramp system with the underlying vehicle to facilitate other uses of the underlying vehicle. Still further, such configurations detract from the ability to use the ramp systems with other vehicles or vehicles having configurations that are less suited to accommodate cooperation with the underlying ramp system. In an effort to improve the efficiency associated with use of ancillary ramp systems that can be associated with an underlying vehicle, some such systems are configured to cooperate with a receiver that is commonly permanently secured to an underlying vehicle, such as a pick-up truck or the like. Although such configurations improve usability of the ramp system with various vehicles and improve the efficiency associated with repeatedly associating and removing the ramp system relative to the vehicle, such systems also commonly suffer from various drawbacks.
Some vehicle ramp systems provide a receiver supported ramp assembly wherein one of more discrete ramp sections are movably secured to a frame assembly that removably cooperates with a receiver secured to an underlying vehicle. When provided as a single ramp section, such ramp systems are heavy and detract from transport and/or storage of the ramp system when not supported by a vehicle. When provided in two ramp section configurations, such ramp systems can suffer from various additional drawbacks. Many such systems include ramp sections that are movable but otherwise permanently affixed to the underlying ramp support structures. That is, such ramp systems commonly include ramps that provide a discrete operational width. Such configurations detract from use of the ramp systems during loading and unloading operations with wheeled vehicles and/or accessories, such as yard and garden equipment, rototillers, wood splitters or the like, that commonly have variable wheel base widths that are substantially different than other off road equipment such as four wheelers, ATV's (all-terrain vehicles), UTV's (utility task or terrain vehicles), or the like.
Still further, other receiver mounted ramp systems suffer from drawbacks associated with use of the underlying vehicle or interfere with the intended operations thereof. Some such systems require removal of the tailgate when the ramp system is associated with the vehicle. Still other vehicle ramp systems cooperate with the vehicle in a manner wherein one or more ramp sections can be stowed or oriented in a generally vertical orientation or deployed to extend generally rearward and downward relative to the vehicle cargo area. Such configurations generally frequently require removal of the tailgate or are oriented substantially rearward of the vehicle when oriented in a stowed configuration to facilitate operation of the tailgate. Such configurations detract from a compact vehicle presentation when the ramp system is associated therewith and can interfere with placement of the vehicle and associated ramp system with covered storage or parking areas. Still further, some such systems fail to adequately address differences in vehicle body styles between both brands and model years associated with the underlying vehicle. Failure to attend to the nuances between vehicle brands and model years can result in unintended contact between the tailgate and the vehicle mounted ramp system and lead to unintended damage to the finish and/or appearance of the underlying vehicle. Such considerations detract from the efficiency and desirability associated with use of such vehicle mounted ramp systems and limits use of the vehicle ramp systems between different makes and models of vehicles.
A further concern relates to the security associated with ownership and use of vehicle mounted ramp systems. Use of such systems frequently relies on the ramp system being associated with an underlying vehicle when the vehicle and respective ramp system are unattended. Such occurrences can occur at destinations between loading and unloading activities or even during the loading and unloading operations when the load vehicle and the vehicle or equipment being loaded are not positioned to close proximity to one another. When left unattended, the vehicle ramp systems, or removable portions thereof, due in large part to the convenience with which such systems are configured to be quickly and efficiently associated with or removed from an underlying vehicle, leaves the ramp system, or discrete portions thereof, susceptible to vandalism, misappropriation, or theft.
Another concern associated with use of vehicle receiver mounted loading accessories relates to the utility associated with use of the underlying vehicle when such loading systems are engaged with the vehicle. When a receiver mounted vehicle ramp system is engaged with a receiver of an underlying vehicle, the vehicle mounted receiver is rendered unusable for use with other vehicle receiver mounted accessories—such as cargo carriers, bike racks, delivery of additional ramp systems, novelty or other vehicle accessory features such as mock propellers, lights, steps, camping or other receiver mounted accessories, sway bar assemblies, hitch or ball mounts etc., or for towing of additional vehicles, such as trailers or the like. Concurrent transport of multiple vehicle receiver mounted accessories requires a portion of the cargo space defined by the vehicle be occupied by the additional receiver engaging accessory systems thereby detracting from efficient use of the underlying vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle ramp system that accommodates expeditious and secure association of a ramp arrangement with a load vehicle and secures respective ramp sections to the load vehicle in a secure and adjustable manner. There is a further need for a vehicle ramp system that is moveable between a loading orientation that provides a gradual load angle and a stowed orientation that secures the vehicle ramp system in close proximity to the load vehicle. There is a further need for a vehicle ramp system that provides stowed and loading orientations that accommodate different vehicle geometries and different stowed orientations that do not unduly interfere with operation of vehicle structures such as tail gates or load gates associated with the underlying vehicle. There is a further need for a vehicle receiver mounted ramp system that can accommodate securing of additional accessories to the underlying vehicle via the generally rigid and robust structure of the vehicle receiver structure when the ramp system is engaged therewith.